EM SEUS OLHOS
by RyukiShiharu
Summary: Sozinho, Naruto pensa em uma companhia... Sozinha, Hinata pensa na companhia de seu amado... Os dois juntos...


[ONESHOT] NOS SEUS OLHOS...

Naruto andava sem destino pelas ruas da Vila. Sentia-se sozinho. Não queria voltar para casa, lá não tinha ninguém o esperando.

Andar só o deprimia mais, era sem futuro, pensar que não tinha ninguém para acompanhá-lo.

Parou em frente da academia, seu olhar perdido observava os gennins, nostálgico. Como era divertido ser criança, apenas sonhos que enchiam seu coração de esperança. Sonho, hoje apagados, cheios de responsabilidades, cada vez mais longe de suas mãos. Parecia impossível agarrá-los.

Correu para a floresta, acompanhado por sua solidão, velha conhecida, esse era seu destino.

Cansado sentou-se sobre a sombra de uma árvore de copa grande. Não negava, a sombra confortável, quase o acalmava.

Na árvore, Hinata sentada, pensava em cabelos loiros rebeldes e olhos azuis intensos, sem ao menos reparar que alguém se aproximava.

Sem as roupas pesadas de treino, banhava-se ao sol quente. Adorava a sensação dos raios queimando a pele muito branca, cegando as orbes peroladas. Era como se nada pudesse atingi-la.

O verão e as lembranças do elétrico menino raposa, a acalmavam de forma indescritível. Sabia que nada que pudesse acontecer era melhor do que apenas olhá-lo. Seu coração apertou em súplica, começando uma conversa com ela mesma. " É só isso que pode acontecer mesmo? Só olhá-lo? Esse é o meu destino?"

Nunca realmente considerou a idéia de que algo a mais pudesse acontecer entre eles. Se satisfazia observando-o. O que mais poderia querer?

Ela não era ninguém, e era melhor assim, não saberia beijá-lo, era uma inexperiente indesejável. Corou, só de associar Naruto a palavra "beijo".

O calor o maltratava por baixo da jaqueta laranja e preto. Poupando sua posição agradável, esforçou-se a tirar a peça. Estava sozinho, não haveria problemas, mesmo que tivesse alguém por ali, não tinha mais que o peito nu.

Pegou-se absorto a analisar o selo ao redor do umbigo. Era ele o culpado por sua infeliz escuridão?

Socou a árvore com força e raiva, esperando extravasar todas suas preocupações.

"AIIIII" Uma voz suave gritou assustada. Hinata caiu quando inesperadamente a árvore onde repousava balançou bruscamente.

Naruto a via. Caíra de costas para ele, porém podia reconhecer os cabelos escuros e escorridos.

- Hinata-chan!!!

Ela gelou. Reconhecia a voz atrás dela. Olhou para suas roupas. Estava sem o blusão que tanto ajudava esconder as formas que a idade lhe atribuiu.

- Hinata-chan?!

Um segundo chamado ecôo em seus ouvidos. Com medo, a linda kunoichi virou-se devagar, encarando o chão atentamente.

Ela se virou para ele. Naruto não soube dizer porque seu coração acelerou. Talvez por sua solidão sendo quebrada momentaneamente, ou talvez por ser a primeira vez que ele reparava o quanto a garota a sua frente era bonita.

Usava uma camisa preta, bastante justa para o que se esperava daquele poço de timidez.

Recuperou-se do desvaneio, e tentou encontrar os olhos que sempre relutavam a sua vista.

- Eu te derrubei... Ahn...Desculpa mesmo...

Falou encabulado, coçando a cabeça e exibindo um sorriso característico de situações como aquela.

- Na...Naruto....kun...

Ela mal conseguia pronunciar qualquer coisa. Olhou para o garoto, porém aqueles azulões a fitavam. Desviou a vista para baixo, para sua encalistrada surpresa.

Ele tinha o forte tronco nu. Tingiu-se de vermelho.

- Na...Naruto....kun...

Ela tentava responder, com um rostinho tão envergonhado.

A voz dela era tão doce, que ao ouvir Naruto sentia-se ouvindo a melhor das sinfonias. Ela não era a menina mais acanhada da Vila, e sim a mais meiga e pura.

Ele via ela tentando se esconder entre os cabelos que brilhavam aos raios profanos que ousavam tocá-la.

Naruto não sabia, mas odiava-os por ter aquela pele excessivamente branca para eles. Egoístas.

Ela criou coragem. "Vamos Hinata, olhe direto para ele ". Ela tremulamente levantou a cabeça investigando para onde aquela face, que a conquistara desde o primeiro encontro, se dirigia. Corou ainda mais ao ver que ela era fonte de tais maravilhas azuis.

Se tentasse descrever com palavras aquela cena, ela a estragaria.

Ele reparou quando o par de pérolas tão gentis, esforçaram-se para procurá-lo.

O seu inimigo sol o provocava agora ainda mais, tomara os lábios róseos dela. Castigado, vislumbrava os meios olhos cintilantes.

O que era aquele momento? Por que tudo estava em câmera lenta? Por que sentia-se tão calmo e ao mesmo tempo tão atraído pela figura daquele anjo?

Enciumado, ofereceu sua mão.

Hinata assustou-se com a mão libertadora disposta tão fácil a sua frente.

Aceitou.

Ao tocar o primeiro dedo nas ásperas mãos dele, seu peito saltou alegre. Sorriu discreta.

Naruto segurou a mão macia na sua, e apertou para certificar-se que era verdade, que ali tinha alguma coisa.

Convidativo, levou-a junto com ele para a sombra onde estivera antes.

Riu em deboche, quando a claridade não conseguia mais alcançá-la.

Deitou, soltando-a com muito pesar.

Ela o seguiu, deitando-se ao lado dele.

A brisa bateu suave em seu rosto, empurrando para o lado contrário, como se quisesse levá-la na direção do amor.

O vento trouxe o cheiro dos cabelos dela. Um perfume das melhores flores, o mais natural de todos.

Atreveu-se a imitar o vento, puxou uma das mechas espalhadas na grama para si, cheirou-a.

Aproximou-se um pouco, cautelosamente, para não amedrontá-la. Não queria deixá-la escapar.

Debruçou-se em um braço, na busca de vê-la melhor.

Ela finalmente obedeceu a tirana brisa que insistia em mudar a direção de sua face.

Parou olhando para cima, onde ele estava. Não desviou o olhar dessa vez, consentiu com a situação.

Ele aproximou o rosto devagar. Sentindo ela respirar fracamente, mas para seu alívio sem fugir. Ela piscou uma vez, deixando-o apreensivo. Por fim fechou aqueles olhos mais bonitos já vistos por ele.

Ele agradeceu internamente.

Tomou seus lábios tão suavemente, com medo de ir com muita sede ao pote. E ele tinha muita sede.

Pequenos beijinhos lentos, que ela tão gratificada retribuía.

Pela primeira vez, Naruto não se lembrava o que significava a palavra "sozinho".

Isso era algo que ela o faria esquecer para sempre.


End file.
